


Silence

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deaf Character, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-02
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at livejournal <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/often_adamanta/58641.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Two hours and eight drinks later, only one of which was Elijah’s, Dom nudged Elijah and held up a flashing cell phone as explanation as he slipped out of his seat, moving toward the door. It was probably Dave. It usually was.

The club was not one of his usual haunts, but Elijah’d been seeking a change of scenery, and this definitely fit the bill. It was popular. A packed dance floor filled more than half the room, lights flashing.

Elijah couldn’t hear the music he knew pumped through the gyrating bodies, but the bass traveled through the floor, up though the souls of his shoes, shimmered in the hollow of his chest. He thought, if he sat here long enough, if every song didn’t share the same beat, he could eventually find the natural resonance of his bones and feel himself shake apart.

He thought he might like that.

\-----

Orlando was headed toward the bar when he found himself standing at a table, looking down at the boy sitting there. The gorgeous boy sitting there alone with messy spiked hair, long exposed neck and delicate eyelashes that brushed the top of high cheekbones because his eyes were closed. The boy who obviously wasn’t a boy, if the number of drinks cluttering the table had a say in it.

He wasn’t sure how he’d ended up here rather than the bar. He’d been going for the bar, clearly. But he was here, and Orlando was both naturally impulsive and on the edge of drunk, and here, with the ~~boy~~ man sitting alone and gorgeous, seemed far better than the bar, so he decided he might as well see if he could stay.

“Um, hullo.” His voice was pitched above the music but low enough for privacy. The ~~boy~~ man didn’t react. “Hello, there,” Orli tried again, louder. Still nothing. “Hello?”

Orli started bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, a habit he’d had since he was little. He wondered if the guy was sick or dead or something. He didn’t want to touch a dead guy, but someone should check to see if he was alright. Or maybe the guy was just ignoring him, although Orli couldn’t think why. He wasn’t being too forward, was he? He didn’t hit on guys in clubs all the time, but maybe he’d given the impression that he did. Really, though, if the guy didn’t want to talk with him, he could just tell Orli that, he’d understand, not being the kind to hit on guys in clubs all the time.

Maybe he should have stuck with the bar.

Dom walked up about that time, a hint of a smile appearing as he saw Elijah oblivious to the confused young man fidgeting before him.

“Can I help you?” Dom asked politely and watched a blush creep over his face.

“I didn’t do anything,” was out before Orli had any conscious thought in it, a hint from his past at school where he had most definitely been the one who’d done, well, whatever. “I don’t know why he’s ignoring me.” Orlando looked at Dom closer, eyes widening. “But if you’re here with him, I didn’t mean… I was just… It’s that…” he managed to get out before stumbling to a halt in favor of staring at Dom in alarm and confusion.

Dom rolled his eyes. “What’s your name?”

“Orlando.”

Dom sat down and touched Elijah gently on the shoulder. Elijah’s eyes popped open immediately, looked up at Orli for a second before turning to Dom and starting to make all kinds of weird hand movements. Right, Orlando thought. Definitely not dead.

 _Cute_ , Elijah signed to Dom, _but I don’t think Dave’s gonna approve. Where’d you find him?_

 _Sorry, can’t blame this one on me. This is Orlando. He wants to buy you a drink._ The last was also said aloud for Orlando’s sake, and Dom watched Elijah’s eyebrows rise, appraising. _He thought you were ignoring him_ , Dom added for Elijah alone, causing a smile.

 _Do you?_ Elijah asked through Dom.

“What?” Orli started bouncing again slightly, unsure what to do with his not-dead, not-alone but still gorgeous boy.

 _Do you want to buy me a drink?_

“Yes,” although he’d said no such thing.

Dom laughed. “Sit down, then.” Dom’s fingers moved again as he spoke. Orli sat down, his muzzled brain finally clicking.

“He’s translating for you, yeah?” Orli asked Elijah, mostly ignoring Dom.

Elijah blinked in surprise. Once people figured that out, they didn’t normally comment. They ignored him and started speaking directly to Dom, more comfortable talking to someone who didn’t need translation. Orlando clearly wasn’t a normal guy.

 _Yes, that’s right._

“What’s your name?”

 _Elijah._

“Elijah,” Orlando repeated, a smile breaking through as he started to relax. Elijah smiled back. Dom choked back a laugh and Elijah kicked him from under the table, signing something at him. “What’d he say?” Orli prompted Dom.

“Nothing that bears repeating,” Dom replied, and Elijah stuck out his tongue. “Oh, honestly, how old are we?” Dom teased and Elijah laughed. Orlando thought it was a magical sound, but was thankfully distracted from speaking that thought aloud as Elijah pulled out a small vibrating something and studied it for a minute.

He sighed. _Orlando, sorry, we have to go._

“Now? You have to go now? But I haven’t bought you that drink yet,” Orli protested, unwilling to let Elijah go that easily.

Elijah pulled out the pen and pocket notebook he kept with him, scribbled for a second before tearing out the paper and handing it Orli. _Another time?_ Elijah and Dom started to get up and Orli looked at the number on the small sheet of paper.

“Definitely.” Elijah looked faintly skeptical at the answer, but nodded as they walked away. Orlando sat for a minute, trying to file the conversation away in a place it would be remembered. Then he tried to remember what he’d been doing before he’d seen Elijah.

Oh, right, the bar…

\-----

 _Awful timing._ Dom signed as they slipped out the door. Elijah gave him his best innocent what-do-you-mean? look. _You like him._ Elijah pulled out the keys to the car. _Really, really like him._ Dom taunted, mercilessly. _Wanted to shag him right there, on the table, wipe that adorable confusion off his face._

 _Shut up,_ Elijah said before he starting driving, effectively distracting Dom. But Dom noticed that Elijah didn’t argue.

\-----

Elijah dropped Dom off at Dave’s and wondered absently how someone who drank that much could still be that sober. Not all sober, Elijah noted as Dom got into a fight with a hanging plant over the porch, but sober enough to defeat the leafy tendrils and make it in the house. Elijah headed home then.

He walked into the kitchen to find Hannah. She sat there with a cup of coffee, tearing a bit of paper into strips like she always did when she was nervous.

“Hannah?” He concentrated on the force behind the words, knowing it translated into volume for her. If he wasn’t careful, he’d yell without realizing it. She looked up, relaxing as she saw it was him. “You called?” Speaking without hearing himself was still the strangest part of being deaf, and he only spoke around people he trusted, like Hannah and Dom.

 _Yes,_ she signed. _I thought you were at work, but then one of the professors called looking for you. So then I didn’t know where you were. I couldn’t get a hold of Dom because the phone was busy and I started worrying._ She paused to take another sip of coffee. _Obviously for nothing. Sorry._

 _Dom and I went to get drinks. He was on the phone with Dave. I’m sorry I didn’t call, but I forgot. Felt like being, I don’t know, spontaneous._ Like getting away, only he didn’t say that. That’d start a fight for sure. _I didn’t mean to worry you._

 _You’re not wearing your hearing aid._ Not ready to accept his apology, then.

 _No._ He wasn’t going there again. He’d tried to explain several times that the ghost sounds it picked up only reminded him again and again of what he was missing, that it didn’t allow him to hear anything useful, that it made his ears feel like they were ringing, a sensation from the days when his hearing first left. That he wasn’t getting sound back so he might as well get used to the silence. Hannah sat still, the picture of focused attention when he told her this, but it fell on deaf ears. And, oh, wasn’t that bitterly ironic. _You said someone called?_

 _Dr. Bean. Said he’d solved some equation thingie._ Elijah laughed at the technical term.

 _Sixth time this week._ Elijah shook his head. _I’ll check it out tomorrow, I doubt he’s really found the solution this time, either_. He gave Hannah a peck on the cheek, wondering if he’d end up with a lecture about the alcohol on his breath. She just smiled as he signed her a good night and escaped to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Saturday. Elijah got up early and made french toast, a peace offering of sorts. He hadn’t meant to upset Hannah last night and wanted to make sure she didn’t stay that way.

He graded papers for a few hours before pushing Hannah out the door to have lunch and shop with her friends, then headed over to Dave’s house.

Dave was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. Dom was on the couch, flipping through channels aimlessly. He scooted over to give Elijah room to sit and Elijah couldn’t help but notice him wincing. He smirked at his friend. _Good night?_

 _Shut it. And yes,_ which was accompanied by a smile much like the one he’d made fun of Elijah for last night.

 _Freak._

 _Wanker._

 _Slut._

 _Fucker._

 _Hey, I’m not the one with the sore ass._

 _Yeah, but don’t you wish you were?_ And they both broke into giggles.

“Oh, no,” Dave said as he plunked down into a chair. “I know I’m in trouble when the giggling starts.” He ducked a poorly aimed pillow and smiled. “So, what are our plans for the day?”

 _I’m expecting Bean to call. He’s found the solution._ Elijah rolled his eyes.

 _Because that’s not a daily occurrence_ , Dom snickered. _Oh, and, what did Hannah need last night._

 _She didn’t know where I was. I think I’m going to have to give her another talk about the “emergency” part of the emergency pager._ Just the mention of Hannah stole away the lighthearted atmosphere, and Elijah worried his lower lip between his teeth.

 _Good luck with that. She took to the last one so well._

 _Not speaking to me for three days isn’t necessarily a bad thing._

 _And the part where she locked you out of the house?_

 _Okay, fine, that was just wrong. But I got in through the bathroom window eventually._

 _Whatever. I’m just glad she’s your problem._

 _Right._ Elijah sat in thought for a minute. _Anyway, I don’t have any plans,_ he finished, finally answering Dave, who’d been following through Dom’s translation.

“Well, I need to go shopping.”

“Alright, mall trip!” Elijah laughed at Dom’s sudden enthusiasm.

“Actually, I mean the grocery store. I’m out of eggs. But we can go to the mall first, if you want,” Dave added quickly when Dom deflated slightly in disappointment.

 _Whipped!_ Elijah teased.

“I am not!” Dave protested even before Dom could translate. He’d learned that sign a while ago.

 _Okay._

“I’m not!”

 _Okay_. Elijah’s face became perfectly expressionless.

Dave started pouting.

“You shouldn’t pout like that, it makes me horny,” Dom managed to say through his laughter.

 _TMI, TMI!_ Elijah protested, but he was laughing too.

Dom’s pants started ringing and Dom waved a hand to catch Elijah’s attention. _Phone. Who do you think it is?_

 _Bean,_ Elijah replied.

“I think it’s Hannah. She’s always clingy after a fight,” Dave offered.

 _And let’s find out…_ “Hello?”

“Oh, um… Dom?”

“Yes. Who’s this?”

“It’s Orlando. From last night. I was, um, calling for Elijah.”

 _Orlando_. Dom leered at him, and Elijah smacked him on the arm.

 _It is not! Who’s there?_

 _Orlando. No, it is, I swear,_ he added quickly as Elijah took another swipe at him.

“Dom?”

“Ow! I mean, yes. He’s right here.”

“Okay. Uh, I was just going to ask if Elijah wanted to go for that drink tonight. Or, we could even get dinner, if he wants to.”

 _He’s asking you out for dinner and a drink tonight, and he’s trying to act real casual. But he sounds extremely nervous_. Elijah stared at Dom with wide eyes. _Say yes,_ he prompted and Elijah nodded.

“He says that sounds great. When do you want to… oh, wait, this is Saturday! I don’t want to sit around and watch you two make puppy eyes at each oth-mmphtt…”

“Hello?” The weirdest noises were coming out of the phone. “Dom?”

“Hello? Orlando?”

“Yes?”

“This is Dave.”

“Who?”

“Sorry, I’m Dom’s boyfriend. I rescued the phone. I’m sure Elijah doesn’t want you to hang up.”

“What’s going on?”

“Elijah’s taking Dom down. It’s pretty funny, actually.” There was a loud bang and Dave’s voice suddenly sounded far away from the phone. “Hey, HEY, watch the-” Orli heard a crash. “Nevermind.” Dave sounded a bit disheartened.

“Are they always like this?”

“No, actually. They never act like this around Hannah and at work they’re very professional. I think that’s why on the weekend their combined I.Q. goes down to gerbil level and-”

“Still there, Orlando?” Dom had taken back the phone. “You don’t mind if we double, do you? We don’t have to, of course, but I’ll be there regardless.” Dom sounded painfully polite, making it quite clear Elijah’d won this round.

“Not at all, unless Elijah minds.”

“Nah, he’s cool with it.” Dom wrote down the restaurant address and other details and hung up. _That went well._

 _Yeah. Sure._

 _What is going on? You didn’t seem to care at all when you were talking with him, and today you’re downright girlie._

 _I am not!_ Elijah argue, but when it seemed like Dom was going to persist, he answered the question. _I thought about it, about him, last night. I realized that I wanted him to call me back, that it mattered to me if he did. So I got nervous._

 _Aww, you’re fine, Doodle._ Dom wrapped an arm around Elijah and rested his head against spiky, black hair. _We’ll be there the entire time._

 _Thanks._

The phone rang again. “Hannah, I’m sure of it,” Dave said and Dom checked the small screen.

“It’s Dr. Bean.”

“Ah! I’m always wrong.”

“Look, Elijah, he’s pouting again.”


	3. Silence (3/9)

Orlando waited near the entrance of Napoli’s, nervously running a hand through brown curls and fighting the urge to fidget. He’d been waiting outside for twenty minutes now. Elijah was late. Which wasn’t bad, necessarily, but the fear and embarrassment of getting stood up was a tide trying to drag him bodily into panic. Which was stupid, it was only … fifteen after. He could show up any minute. In fact, it probably wasn’t Elijah’s fault at all since Dom and Dave were coming. Dom seemed like the late type.

No reason to worry. Yet.

A few minutes later, he heard familiar voices drift around the corner, and relaxed happily. The tension left tiny tremors in its wake, quakes in the long lines of his spine and fingers. He let the wall support him, his smile bright and wide.

“Hey, Mr. Translator, I’m not that good yet. What’d he say?”

“That it’s my fault because I made us late. But I don’t think that’s a good reason to run two red lights and a stop sign.” Orlando caught a laugh in his throat. He couldn’t hear Elijah’s answer, but Dave laughed and Dom adamantly replied, “I don’t care. Dave’s driving home.”

Elijah came around the corner first, hands flashing. It looked as though he were sculpting the energy given off by his body. Orlando was distracted shortly by the image of Elijah’s hands speaking to his body, blunt fingers putting every curved phrase to memory.

Then the trio noticed him standing there, and their smiles extended out to him, drawing him into their group. He stepped away from the wall and smiled at Elijah, whose cheeks were tinted with a faint blush.

“I’m glad you could come. You look wonderful,” he greeted Elijah and noticed the deepened blush with satisfaction.

 _Thank you._ It was a simple sign, and Orlando filed it away in his memory. _You look great, too._ Dom’s translation was neutral and unhesitant, and Orlando thought he could imagine the professionalism Dave had mentioned for the first time. Elijah continued to speak as they started toward the door. _I’m sorry we’re late, it’s all Dom’s fault_ , which started that argument again. It carried them through ordering their meal, then ebbed away, the waiter leaving behind an increasingly awkward silence.

“So, Orlando, what do you do for a living?” Dave asked, hiding a smile at the evident relief both men projected as the silence broke.

“I’m an artist.”

 _No way._ Orlando nodded and Elijah winced, but at least he hadn’t said the first thing that popped into his mind, namely, how fucking hot that was.

 _You paint?_

“Sometimes, but mostly I work with clay. Sculpting and ceramics,” and Elijah could see the passion in Orlando’s eyes as he spoke, imagined that it streaked his voice with intensity.

 _You’ll have to show me sometime._

“I’d love to,” Orlando replied eagerly, and Elijah felt himself beginning to believe that Orlando was truly interested in him, warmth falling to his stomach syrup thick and sweet. “What do you do? I mean, for work?”

 _I’m a math professor._ Orlando blinked in surprise.

“A professor? Like, with a doctorate and everything? In math?”

Elijah laughed at that. _Yes._

“Um, wow, that’s…”

“Intimidating?” Dom sniggered.

“Well, I was going to say ‘impressive,’ but, yeah…” It was Orlando’s turn to blush and the reaction seemed to ease the remaining friction between the two men.

 _It’s not a big deal._

“Oh, not a big deal, the man says. Here I am, completely unaware I’m on a date with a genius, one **Dr.** Elijah… Hey, what’s your last name?”

 _Wood. No jokes!_

“Why would I make fun of your last name?”

Elijah shrugged. _What’s yours?_

“Bloom.”

Dom cracked up. “Bloom!” He managed to get out through the waves of mirth wracking his body. “Of course he’s not going to make fun of your name. His is worse!” Orlando and Elijah met Dom’s laughter with identical disdain. “I say we call him Flower and be done with it!”

“Let’s not,” Orlando suggested with a pained expression, launching Dom into another fit.

“Wood and Bloom! That’s so fucking great.”

 _Dom. I think the joke’s over._

“It’s like something out of a princess story.”

 _Dom, shut up._

“Once upon a time, there lived two beautiful maidens…”

 _Hey, Dom. Remember that time in Boston when you lost your wallet and—_

 _Fine!_ The laughter was suddenly gone. _It’s a good think no one understood that!_

Orlando shot a confused look at Elijah, but didn’t ask when Elijah shook his head. The food arrived just in time to cover the pause that was Dominic’s pout.

As they started eating, Dave took a small drink of water and nonchalantly asked, “So. What happened in Boston?” smiling as Elijah burst into laughter, Dom turning to scowl at him.

“I thought you said you weren’t very good at this!” Dom replied, ignoring the question.

Orlando reached for the pepper and ignored his uncertainty and sudden disquiet at being left out of the joke until Elijah leaned over and squeezed his hand gently, blue eyes sharing even though Orlando didn’t understand. After that, it didn’t seem to matter.

\-----

“You know,” Dom commented as they left the restaurant, “You act different when you’re sober.”

“That’s funny, because you don’t.” Elijah burst out laughing. “And I think it’s rather suspicious that you laugh at my jokes before they’re translated,” Orlando teased him, wondering briefly if he’d gone too far, but then dismissed the thought. Elijah would have to tell him if he overstepped some boundary. He wasn’t going to make them up.

 _I read lips._

“Ah, well then.” Orlando watched Elijah’s eyes linger on his mouth, curving the corners up slightly in invitation. When Elijah blushed and looked away, Orlando took his hand and started walking. Dave and Dom were just ahead and already moving to give them some privacy, arms wound around each other’s waists.

Orlando pulled Elijah’s hand until he looked up, making sure Elijah could see his face. “They’re cute together.”

Elijah nodded, grinning when Dom’s hand moved lower and pinched Dave’s butt causing Dave to jump. Elijah leaned his head against Orlando’s shoulder, wanting closeness like he saw between his friends. He felt the vibrations from Orlando’s laugh when Dave retaliated a moment later. He smiled and gripped Orlando’s hand a little tighter.

They stayed like that that until they reached Elijah’s car. Elijah started to shift away, but Orlando kept hold of him and pulled him closer. Orlando leaned in and brushed his lips against Elijah’s, practically chaste, not enough to even be considered a taste, but Elijah felt Orlando’s desire, and his own, course through him.

 _Thank you_ , Orlando signed, a hand held briefly to his mouth before sweeping down. He wondered if Elijah knew just how much it reminded him of blowing kisses into the air. “I had a wonderful time.”

Elijah’s happiness was tangible, a physical revelation of what he felt. Orlando watched as some great barrier, a shield against the world, was lowered and Elijah whispered back, “Me too,” before turning, handing the keys to Dave and disappearing into the vehicle. Orlando didn’t move until they had driven away, held in place by eyes he could feel but not see and a voice he hadn’t even realized was silent.


	4. Silence (4/9)

It’s Monday when Orlando saw Elijah again. He spent all of Sunday at the studio. Liv teased him about newfound dedication to his craft, but Orlando knew it was inspiration he had found. He closed the blinds and left the radio off and tried to imagine the world Elijah lived in as clay yielded beneath his fingers. He missed a call from Elijah that night, found it after it was too late to call him back. Besides, Orlando didn’t want to talk to Dom.

So Orlando, finding his mind irretrievably with Elijah all day Monday, decided with cheerful impulsiveness to go see Elijah physically as well.

The drive to campus was relatively short, and he found his way to the math building and Elijah’s office. He peered in the open door, not wanting to disturb, and could see Elijah standing, back to the door, childlike next to a large blonde, both staring at the board covered in writing Orlando couldn’t read. At least, it didn’t look like English to Orlando, but then, it didn’t look like math to him either.

“Hey,” Dom greeted him softly, and Orlando sat in a chair next to him when Dom motioned him over. “They’re working on a problem.” Orlando nodded. He was fine with watching Elijah for now, unaware.

Every now and then one of them would make a mark. They worked in comfortable silence, obviously having done this before.

“Who is that?”

“Dr. Bean. Elijah said he’s very close to solving some big, important theorem I’ve never heard of and don’t understand.”

“Ah.” Orlando acknowledged, then fell quiet again, eyes following the gentle curve of Elijah’s spine.

“It’s double-sided blade, you know.” Orlando’s eyes darted to Dom and then back to Elijah. “It cuts him off from the world, but it also protects him from it.” Dom didn’t quite understand the compulsion to tell Orlando this, something he’s only ever shared with Dave, when he’s met Orlando all of twice.

But Orlando remembered how vulnerable Elijah looked the other night after the kiss, exposed in a way that had nothing to do with clothing, or anything else Orlando could explain. “Yes.” Orlando agreed. Then, “How do I ask him about his day?”

Dom knew then he’d made the right decision to trust his instincts. He’s been asked by people interested in Elijah before how to sign something, but usually it’s lovesick undergrads, and always it’s about Elijah’s eyes or ass.

Dom smiled wide, and with slow, deliberate fingers that had the grace of fluency, signed, _How was your day?_

\-----

Elijah glanced at his wrist watch. They’d been going nowhere for an hour and Elijah set down the dry erase marker in defeat, Dr. Bean nodding acceptance but continue to stare at the problem scrawled across the board. Bean’s handwriting took some practice to decipher, making even the elegant curves of integration into jagged edges and blunt strokes.

He turned to tell Dom they’re going and halted at the scene before him: his best friend and ~~boyfriend~~ ~~love interest~~ Orlando signing to each other.

Orlando looked up as if drawn by Elijah’s gaze, and grinned at him. “Hi,” Orlando said, waving.

Dom sniggered. “You just told him goodbye, Flower.”

“What? Waving is goodbye?” Orlando asked, miffed. Dom nodded. “Then how do you say hello?”

“Saying hello is like a salute.”

“Oh.” _Hello,_ Orlando signed correctly, turning back to Elijah. _How was your day?_ Orlando’s movements were stilted, like he was over articulating each word, but Elijah was suitably impressed.

 _Fine, but thankfully over. Have you been waiting long?_

“No, I’ve only been here a few minutes.”

 _Good. What are you doing here, though?_ Elijah asked, perhaps a little blunt, but still kindly.

“I wanted to see you. I hope that’s okay.”

 _Perfectly okay._ Elijah beamed. He retrieved his bag and pointed Dom toward Dr. Bean, still standing there ignoring them.

“Dr. Bean, lock up when you leave, okay? Okay?” Dom rolled his eyes as Dr. Bean grunted and they headed out. “Who’s taking bets that Beanie’ll still be here in the morning?”

Elijah shook his head. He didn’t bet with Dom anymore. Instead, he returned his attention to Orlando. _I called you yesterday._

“Yeah, sorry I missed it. I was working.”

 _On a Sunday?_ Elijah questioned.

“I’m an artist,” Orlando replied with an air of great dignity. “They let us work whenever the mood takes us.” Which made them both giggle.

 _Well, I’m glad you could find the time to come all the way over here. But what would you have done if I’d had plans?_ Elijah teased him.

“It wouldn’t have mattered. I just wanted to see you,” Orlando answered him seriously, and Elijah suddenly felt ten times lighter, like with Orlando wanting him, he was no longer bound down with gravity.

 _Wait, do I have plans? What is today?_ Elijah asked suddenly, looking around at Dom, who’d been trailing behind and translating.

“Monday.”

 _Ah, movie night. Our reward for making it though the day. You’re welcome to join us, if you want._ Elijah looked quite shy as he said this.

“Sounds wonderful.”

“Good!” Dom cut in. “You can follow us back to Dave’s. I’m driving.”

 _He’s still not over the last time I drove_ , Elijah giggled.

Dom shook his head dramatically, sarcasm tingeing his tone. “You are thoroughly reckless and dangerous. I don’t know if I’ll ever let you drive again.”

Then, with grins and promises to see each other in a few minutes, they got in their respective cars and started driving.

 _You don’t mind, do you?_

“No, Elijah. I’m glad for you. He seems like a keeper.”

 _Yeah._ Elijah sighed, looking away to hide the besotted expression taking over his face.

They drove without speaking for a ways until Elijah started fidgeting.

“Try me, Doodle,” Dom offered after nudging Elijah to get his attention, smirking a little at how well he knew the other man.

“Like the city, right?” Elijah asked aloud.

“Exactly.”

“Orlando.” A blush overtook Elijah’s cheeks, and he thought he’d blushed more over Orlando than he had for any reason in quite a while.

“Perfect. Not rusty one bit.” Dom assured him, saddened that Elijah had to ask, but mostly sharing his friend’s joy at saying his boyfriend’s name the first time.

“Cool.”

\-----

Orlando woke in a half-panic, bleary eyes opening to a strange place before his brain could catch up. He felt something wrapped partly around him and sat up quickly, adrenaline starting to zip through him. He stopped short as his eyes found Elijah and he relaxed, remembered that he came to Dave’s to watch a movie, but had obviously ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Their bodies were awkwardly tangled together, like young ivy that had started to climb a wall but hadn’t covered it yet. Elijah’s head was lolling at a precarious angle that suggested he’d been slowly turning in sleep to lay the same direction as Orlando. He was certain that by morning they’d be completely entwined.

Except that Orlando had to get up now to pee. He moved slowly, gently unknotted their limbs and staggered to the bathroom, navigating his way with the small night-lights placed in random intervals around the house.

He had almost made it back to the couch when he tripped over something in the dark and crumpled into a heap on the floor. He cursed under his breath and pulled himself up, glancing over to see if he’d woken Elijah.

But Elijah was undisturbed. Of course, Orlando chided himself, he wouldn’t have heard the crash. He’d taken over the couch in Orlando’s absence, sprawled out with no room left. Orlando crawled over to him, leaned against the couch, and stared at Elijah like he’d been too afraid to do when Elijah was awake, unwilling to make Elijah uncomfortable.

Elijah was beautiful, eyes closed and head thrown back like the first time Orlando had seen him. Elijah mumbled in his sleep as Orlando watched, a tiny frown appearing between his eyes and Orlando reached out and stroked the hair at one dark temple, calming. Elijah pushed up into the caress and sighed, eyes flickering.

“Orlando?” Elijah’s voice cracked with sleep and he coughed briefly, one hand stretching and turning on the small lamp next to the couch. “How did you get down there?”

Orlando waited until Elijah’s done rubbing his eyes before answering, “I fell.”

Elijah smirked and pressed himself against the couch back, inviting Orlando to join him. Orlando hoisted himself up and settled down tensely, not sure how much touching Elijah would be comfortable with. Elijah was too asleep to be shy, however, and wound an arm around Orlando’s waist pulling him close, head tucking into the other man’s neck. “Now you won’t fall,” Elijah assured him.

“I already have,” Orlando mused, but Elijah hummed in response, feeling the rumble of Orlando’s throat but not wanting to raise his head and find out what he’d said. Orlando poked him, and Elijah grumbled but looked up. “Say my name again?”

Elijah tried to look away in embarrassment, but he couldn’t pull his gaze from eyes muddied in golden light. “Orlando,” he breathed, and the eyes darkened, stormed over with desire. Elijah closed the gap between them and fused their lips together.

If their first kiss had been chaste, then this was a thorough tonguefuck, Elijah thrusting deep into Orlando’s mouth, willingly open and wide for him. Orlando’s hand was on the back of his neck, forcing them closer. The intensity grew and their teeth scratched together. Elijah licked a moan out of Orlando’s throat and swallowed it, ruthlessly dragging the sound into his body. Elijah tasted and explored every inch inside Orlando until he could feel the burn of his lungs for oxygen and Orlando starting to back away slightly, and they broke apart, gasping.

“Fuck.” Elijah’s head dropped to Orlando’s chest and he rested there, regaining oxygen and brain function. Soon he was trembling in reaction, tiny shudders running the length of his body, glancing off his skin to rebound against each other and twist in his stomach. Orlando held him close, one hand stroking down his spine.

After a while, he lifted up slightly, away from Orlando’s warmth and comfort. He stared at his small hands against the cotton of Orlando’s sweater and said, quietly but clearly, without looking up, “I wish I could hear you say my name.”

Orlando pressed a kiss to Elijah’s forehead, desperately wishing the same thing, wanting to care for Elijah, to take away the sadness etched in fine lines around brilliant eyes. He raised one Elijah’s hands to his throat and moved his lips close Elijah’s, barely touch, breathing into the smaller man. “Elijah,” he said, powerfully, the word filled with all his passion. Elijah felt lips move against his own, feather light, and the tickle of sound from Orlando’s throat. Another shudder ran through Elijah, and he buried his head in Orlando’s neck once more, gulping in his scent.

After a few minutes, Orlando freed one long arm and stretch behind them, clicking off the lamp, draping the room in darkness once more. Heartbeats slowed and just when Orlando though Elijah was asleep again, he heard a faint “Thank you,” whispered into his neck.

“Sleep…” Orlando breathed into the soft spikes of Elijah’s hair, tucking Elijah closer, their bodies entwined.


	5. Silence (5/9)

It was morning when Elijah woke again, Dom tapping his shoulder.

 _Good morning, sleeping beauty. Hannah’s on the phone._ He rose, careful not to wake Orlando, who sighed and rolled over but didn’t wake, and followed Dom to the other room.

“Elijah? Are you all right?” Hannah asked through Dom.

 _Yes._

“You didn’t come home last night.”

 _You know Mondays are our movie night. I accidentally fell asleep on the couch._

“Dom should have woke you, or something. I don’t like you staying over there all the time.”

 _Thanks._

“For what?”

 _That tactful reminder that of how much you disprove of my friends_ , Elijah replied, wondering if Dom would be able to transmit the correct level of sarcasm and anger.

Hannah hung up. Probably did, then.

Dom stared at him, curious. _You’re gonna pay for that later._

 _Maybe. But I don’t feel like putting up with her right now. Dealing with my dysfunctional family before coffee is just too much to ask of anyone._

 _Can’t argue with you there. You lost me a bet, by the way,_ Dom informed him, sliding over a cup of coffee with a tiny bit of cream and way too much sugar, just like Elijah loved it.

 _Mmmm. How’d I do that?_

 _I was certain you two would be naked when I came to wake you up. Dave was actually right, for once._

 _Well, sorry to disappoint._

 _Nah, don’t worry. Wasn’t a bet I was too worried about winning_ , Dom reassured him with a waggle of his eyebrows.

 _Oh, God. Please don’t tell me._ Elijah glanced at the clock and sputtered into his mug. _Shit, I have to go, I have to change and… shit_. He rushed into the other room and pulled his shoes on.

He shook Orlando awake, not too gently. “I have to go to work, I’m late. I’ll see you later.” He pressed a quick kiss to Orlando’s lips and left before Orlando could say anything.

He swept up his keys and remembered his conversation with Hannah. _Don’t make me face her alone_ , he pleaded, and Dom grabbed his jacket and followed him out of the house.

 _Of course not, Doodle._

\-----

Orlando was sulking, and he knew it.

He watched the spinning clay collapse beneath his normally skillful fingers and gave up, climbed off the wheel, washed his hands, and left the room completely.

He wandered around until he found Liv sitting on the couch in the small office, two pencils stuck in her hair, a pen in her hand as she scrawled notes on a clipboard and the phone held to her ear. Orlando flopped down and rested his head in her lap. She twisted her fingers through dense curls as she finished up the phone call, trying and failing not to smile at Orlando’s heavy sigh as she hung up.

“Hello, Orli, love. You want to tell me about him?”

“How do you know it’s about a guy?” He frowned as she rolled her eyes.

“When isn’t it about a guy with you?” Liv teased, laughing at his squawk of protest. “Kidding, Orli, I’m kidding…” She stroked his hair until he quieted down again. “Now, please, tell me about him?”

Orlando huffed out a breath and thought about where to begin. “His name’s Elijah. And he’s really, really, really, really beautiful and hot.”

“Really?” Liv couldn’t help but ask.

“Hush. And he’s different from all the other guys I’ve dated.”

“Different. How so? Because that’s a quite diverse group you just named.”

“I haven’t fucked him.”

“Oh God! The complete and utter shock!” Liv laughed again as Orli pouted playfully at her. “He **must** be different.”

“He is.”

“Why haven’t you fucked him yet? Is he…” she searched for the right word “…virginal?” Which cracked Orlando up, and he lay there laughing until she punched his arm. “You know what I mean!”

Orlando relived the kiss from the night before, seared into his memory. “No, definitely not virginal.” He snickered again.

“Don’t you want to fuck him, then?”

“No. I mean, hell yes. But, I just… I don’t want to **just** fuck him.”

“Oh, Orli. You like him!” Orlando covered his face with his hands, hiding scarlet skin. “You want to buy him flowers and write bad poetry and learn everything about him and make me put up with your sickeningly sweet stories of the love of your life.”

“Hey, I put up with you! ‘Viggo this’, and ‘Viggo that’, and ‘his kisses feel like they go right through me to touch my heart’ and ‘he calls me angel, isn’t that so romantic?’ ” Orlando mimicked in squealed falsetto. “Thought you’d never shut up.”

“I wasn’t that bad! And we’re talking about you right now. C’mon, give me details. What’s he like?”

“He’s really funny. And a little intimidating because he’s so smart. He has a doctorate in math, for Christ sake. I feel like I’m waiting for him to figure out how dumb I am.”

“You’re not dumb, sweetie,” Liv argued, but Orlando just shook his head and went on.

“Liv, it can’t be a fling for me. I can’t get up the next morning and forget about him. It has to be serious.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“I think so. But it’s also scary. He’s deaf, Liv. Being with him won’t be easy.”

“I know it seems that way, honey, but most men will listen eventually if you make it clear how important it is. You two probably just need to work on your communication skills.”

Orlando almost smiled. “No, I mean literally deaf. He has a translator, speaks in sign language.”

“Oh.” Liv seemed, for perhaps the first time since Orli had met her, at a loss for words. Then she said, thoughtfully, “If you like him, and it has to be serious, then I guess the question is: are you ready for something serious?”

“I’m tired of casual fucks and games, Liv. I’m tired of not caring.”

“A lot of those guys would have cared for you, if you’d let them, Orli.”

“I know. But, I didn’t want them.”

“Do you want Elijah?”

“Yes,” Orli admitted softly. “And I am ready for something serious, if it’s with him.”

“Even if it’s not easy?” Liv pushed.

Orlando’s expression crept toward smitten as he thought about a future with one Dr. Elijah Wood. “He’s worth it.”

Liv laughed at him. “Good! I’m glad for you, sweetie. And if that’s the case, I have to meet him.”

“Oh, no. Anything but that!” Orlando groaned, laughing when Liv punched him again in retaliation.

\-----

 _Elijah, I want to talk with you._ Hannah said firmly, halting him as he stepped through the door. He mentally groaned. Dom was right, he was paying for that little explosion this morning. _You have been acting weird lately. Not coming home, going out and drinking, and I don’t even know what to think of what was said this morning. I suppose Dom might have misunderstood, you, though._

Elijah kept his face neutral as she threw him an escape route, one he’d never take. _Dom is an excellent translator._

She seemed thrown for a second, but then proceeded, now with a frown on her face, her whole body moving with her words. _Are you on drugs?_

Elijah’s jaw dropped and he stared at her for a full minute before he was able to form a reply. _Are you fucking insane?_ He watched her certainty crumble at his incredulous answer. _I haven’t smoked so much as a cigarette since the hospital._

A stunned paused greeted his words, Hannah surprised because Elijah never spoke of his time in the hospital, Elijah distancing himself from any unwanted memories that might try to surface.

After a moment, Hannah rubbed a hand across her face. _I’m sorry, Elijah. I’m just worried about you._

 _You don’t have to worry, you know. I’m doing fine._

 _What…_ and she hesitated, _what is going on then? You’re feeling fine?_

 _Better than I have in a long time,_ realizing as he said it that it was true. He mentally debated the issue, then looked at the concern lining Hannah’s face. _I’ve met someone. And the deaf thing isn’t a huge issue, which is such a relief_. He finished before she could ask.

Hannah’s face creased with joy, and for a minute, Elijah thought everything might work out. _That’s so great, Elijah! What’s her name?_

Elijah was once more reduced to staring and fought down the urge to question his sister’s sanity for the second time since he arrived home. “Hannah,” he said, speaking and signing to maximize the chance she’d understand him. “I’m gay. Still. Hasn’t changed since the last time we had this conversation. **His** name is Orlando.”

 _Elijah_ , and Hannah seemed close to tears, _Please._

 _You make it sound like it’s a choice._

 _You don’t have to be gay because Billy was._

Elijah watched his sister, tears now staining her cheeks, and wondered when he’d started hating her. He felt anger burning inside, demanding that he scream and yell to make her see sense. There was a time when he’d have done just that. Now, he replied calmly and slowly, as if talking to a child. _This isn’t about anyone else, not even Billy. This is about who I am. I’m going to leave, because I can’t stand to be around you right now. Please don’t call, I don’t know when I’m coming back._ He turned and walked back through the door, unhurried and firm. He’d never know if Hannah called out to try and stop him.


	6. Silence (6/9)

Elijah couldn’t talk for a full hour after reaching Dave’s house. Dom knew not to ask. He got out a pen and some paper and set an extra place at the table for the dinner Dave was cooking.

Elijah retreated with the pen and paper, sat in the bay window at the front of the house, and scrawled out mostly incomprehensible math notes in an attempt to bleed out his anger in ink, to lose himself in a place where there are solutions and right or wrong can be inarguably proven.

He was just starting to calm down when Dom intruded to tell him dinner was ready. He ate looking at his plate. He could see Dom translating for him out of the corner of his eye. He wondered if it was habit or kindness on Dom’s part, because Elijah was clearly not paying attention. He thought it was probably both.

Partway through the meal, Dave finally gathered up enough nerve, needed because he felt like he was talking behind Elijah’s back, to ask Dom what was going on.

“I don’t know. It must have been bad, though. Elijah almost never gets angry. Annoyed, frustrated, aggravated, all the time. Angry, hardly ever.”

“Are we being rude, talking about him?”

“Maybe. But he’s being rude, ignoring us. It evens out.”

“He really didn’t tell you what was going on?”

“No.”

“Will he?”

“Not sure. There are a few things we don’t talk about.”

“Like what?”

Dom had to think about that. “Billy.” A haunted look shadowed Dom’s face for a moment, but Dave could hardly blame him.

“There’s a new moon tonight. You want to take the telescope out?” Dave asked, shifting the topic to something safer.

“Let’s see how Elijah’s doing after dinner.”

They ate in silence the rest of the meal.

\-----

 _I don’t know, Dom…_

 _It’s just what you need. Get out of the house, look at the stars. You love it when we take the telescope out._

 _I don’t feel like doing anything. You and Dave will have more fun without me, I’m sure._

 _I’m not leaving you here alone to sulk. If you’re worried about us, call Orlando and invite him to come along. Then we won’t feel bad about necking in front of you._ It was almost enough to make Elijah smile, the thought of Dave making out in public. He was ridiculously shy. _I see that smile! You know you want to go with us. You know you want to see Orlando. You know you’re gonna give in eventually because I’m a persistent, annoying bastard._

Elijah rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. _Give him a choice about it, Dom. I’m hardly good company tonight._

Dom practically pranced out of the room and Elijah suppressed another smile.

\-----

Orlando and Elijah sat on the back bumper of Dave’s suv, four inches of night-chilled air between them, four inches Orlando had been obsessing over for the last ten minutes.

He hadn’t known what to expect when Dom warned him that Elijah was a little pissed off. It wouldn’t matter, he’d decided. He’d cheer Elijah up.

It had seemed like a good plan, but Orlando saw that failure could also be measured in inches. He worried his lower lip and resisted the urge to fidget, but it was useless. His awareness of Elijah was a living thing crawling beneath his skin, fighting to free itself. One leg bounced until the whole car shook and Elijah glanced at him out of the corner of one eye, head lowered.

Fuck this, Orlando decided.

He stood abruptly, yawned and stretched, tight black sweater pulling up to expose four inches of taunt, golden skin above low-riding jeans splattered with slip and glaze. Have to fight fire with fire, he thought, and practically smirked as Elijah’s eyes burned his skin, smoldering with intensity.

Orlando grabbed a blanket, grabbed Elijah’s hand and hauled him up so that he was standing, and walked away, Elijah dragging behind, not exactly willing, but not arguing either.

“We’re going to look at the stars over here,” Orlando called to the other two men huddled over the large telescope they’d just assembled. He didn’t wait for an answer, but kept going until they were out of sight. Then he spread the blanket out and lay down. Elijah stood there and looked at him until Orlando counted to five. Then he sat up, took Elijah’s hand and pulled until they were both sprawled on the blanket.

Their hands were clasped. The line from elbows to shoulders pressed together as they lay on their backs and looked up at the stars. Much better, Orlando thought, head tilting more toward Elijah’s heat as he stared into the abyss above.

“How many stars, do you think?” Elijah’s eyes on his lips, reading his words, sent a shiver of lust though him.

“About 3000.”

“What?”

“On a clear night, you can see about 3000 stars with the naked eye.”

Orlando snickered. Elijah’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

“S’just real fucking romantic.” Orlando covered his mouth with a hand as if to hide the laughter threatening to emerge, uncovered it when he remembered Elijah needed to see it. “You sound like a textbook.” The disbelieving look on Elijah’s face was too much, and Orlando giggled aloud, watching Elijah’s expression change from irritated to considering to resolute.

He leaned forward and whispered, “How’s this for romance?” and kissed Orlando, slowly, tasting and taking his time. Orlando tangled their tongues, desperate since last night for more of this, more of Elijah. Orlando turned onto his side for a better angle, Elijah’s hand finding his waist, pulling him closer until Orlando was lying half on top him, one of Orlando’s legs between his own, hips twisting into groins. They kissed long, longer, each pulse of breath and taste becoming a full body writhe.

When they eased apart, Orlando groaned at the loss and panted, “I don’t know about romance, but that was fucking hot.” He arched his hips and grinned triumphantly at the moan it caused. He kept up the pressure and leaned down to lick the hollow of a perfect ear, once, twice.

Then he scrambled off Elijah, ignoring the howl of protest, and quickly unfastened khaki pants, freeing Elijah’s cock. Sudden air and freedom crashed through Elijah’s nerves after the full body heat of Orlando, who stared down and then up at Elijah, showing him dilated eyes and flushed cheeks, making sure he found the same. Keeping eye contact, he slowly lowered his chin, tongue pushing just past thin lips to moisten their center before Orlando pressed a soft kiss to naked flesh, maddeningly gently. Elijah bucked beneath him, head rolling back and exposing his throat. Orlando thought he’d never get tired of seeing Elijah like that.

When he’s sure that Elijah’s almost to snapping point, when Elijah was calling his name loud and hoarse, he opened his mouth and slid down, taking Elijah as far as he can into the back of his throat with practiced ease. He adjusted the angle slightly and sucked, tongue caressing the base. One of Orlando’s hands was clutched in Elijah’s, the other stroking his own cock through thin denim.

Elijah’s words were a muddle of “fuck”, “God”, and “Orlando”, and the sounds made Orlando groan deep in his stretched throat, Elijah jerking at the vibration. Orlando sucked and licked, and fuck, Elijah tasted so good. Orlando’s throat buzzed with his muffled voice, crazed at the reactions he was pulling from Elijah.

Elijah tensed and lifted, coming. Orlando swallowed greedily and came, still in his jeans. A moment later, he pulled off, tiny swirls of tongue drawing out the aftershocks raging through Elijah’s body. He closed Elijah’s pants, pausing to lick flushed skin just above the button. He crawled up Elijah’s body, eyes glinting. “Did you hear me?” Orlando asked, voice dangerously low. “I was saying your name.”

Another aftershock broke through him at the words and Elijah fisted a hand in Orlando’s sweater and dragged him up for another kiss, groaning into the flavor lingering in Orlando’s mouth. He licked across used lips and smiled contentedly when Orlando collapsed against his chest, grimacing. “Fuckin’ creamed my jeans, man.” Elijah sniggered. “Much better,” Orlando sighed and snuggled closer. He was distracted by Elijah’s throat inches from his eyes and licked, tasting more salt and less musk, mentally planning to map Elijah’s skin with his tongue, find all the variations. Finally he looked up at Elijah and asked carefully, “You wanna tell me what’s wrong, now?”

Elijah sighed, one arm snaking around Orlando’s waist. “I got into a fight with Hannah.”

“About what?” Orlando prompted.

“I don’t even really know. She said I’d been acting weird lately, wanted to know if I’d been doing drugs. But of course, I haven’t.” Elijah paused, and Orli waited patiently. “So she asked what was going on, and I said that I’d met someone. And then, and this is the honest truth, she asked what her name was. **Her** name. Like she hasn’t know I was gay since I was sixteen.

“She does this kind of shit all the time, ignoring who I am for who she wants me to be. It drags on me, the way she looks at me through a filter.”

Orlando wasn’t even sure that Elijah realized that he’s still talking. It’s the longest Orlando’s ever heard him talk, though, and didn’t dare interrupt.

“And then she throws Billy in there, like a last effort to control me, and it’s practically suicidal because she knows how much that pisses me off…” Elijah trailed off.

Orlando was a little shocked at the jealousy that forms in his chest, counterweight to the happy comfort of being in Elijah’s arms. He waited until it was clear that Elijah’s done before raising his head and asking, casually, “Who’s Billy?” Elijah seems conflicted. Orlando nuzzled his jaw before adding, “You don’t have to tell me. It’s not important.”

“No,” Elijah objected. “It is important. But it’s a long, horrible story… and, I…”

“Does Dom need to translate?” Orlando asked, trying to help.

“Dom can’t tell this story,” Elijah’s shaking head a vehement testimony to his words.

Elijah was inching toward panic, his body tensing up again, and that was the last thing Orlando wanted. He leaned forward and kissed Elijah in reassurance, dismissing the subject completely.

“Come home with me?” Orlando met Elijah’s gaze squarely, offering sincerity and caring along with his bed. “You don’t have to sleep alone.” Be alone, Orlando meant, watched Elijah’s eyes flicker and wondered if he understood.

Elijah nodded and they lay together, stargazing, until Orlando heard Dom calling them back.

\-----

Orlando’s apartment fascinated Elijah. Every available space was crammed with some trinket, photo or half finished project. He wandered around while Orlando made hot chocolate and tried to capture the pieces of Orlando on display, learn about the man he’d only met, it dawned on him, five days before.

Orlando joined him in front of a particularly cluttered shelf and handed him a steaming mug.

“Who’s that?” Elijah asked, pointing to a picture of Orlando with a smaller woman, their arms around each other, smiling into the camera.

“My sister. That was taken last time she visited. She’s a photographer, travels around the world.”

“Sounds nice.”

“She likes it. I don’t think I could handle all the moving. I always pack too much.”

Elijah glanced around the museum of a living room. “I can’t imagine.” Orlando just smiled and curled up on the couch. Elijah picked up a note scrawled in writing that would give Bean’s a run for its money. “Orli?” he asked after reading it, grinning.

Orlando shrugged. “It’s better than Flower.”

Elijah sat down next to him on the couch. “Yeah, Dom and his stupid nicknames. He calls me Doodle,” Elijah confided.

“I kind of like that,” Orli said, and took a sip.

Elijah glanced down at the cup in his hand, forgotten until now. The mug was substantial, larger than most you could find, red and gold swirled over the surface. He trailed a finger down a shiny curve and studied Orli. “Did you make this?”

Orlando nodded. “I made all my dishes.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Orlando replied between sips, blushing with pleasure that Elijah had noticed his work. Elijah leaned over and lowered the mug from Orli’s mouth, tilting his head in quiet confusion. Orlando went crimson, repeated what he’d said and stuttered out an apology.

Elijah smiled gently, pleased that Orlando had forgotten, could treat him normal. The tiny slip had, however, reminded Elijah about what he didn’t want to tell Orlando, but probably should. His smile faded into one a little sadder. “I understand. I haven’t always been deaf, you know.”

“Is that why you speak so well?”

“Yes. Only words I knew before, but I was sixteen when it happened, so that doesn’t matter in my case very much.” Orlando didn’t know what to say, so he kept silent as Elijah paused to take a sip, hot chocolate warming him all the way to his stomach.

“I met Dom when I was fifteen. We were juniors at a small university in Iowa. I met him through his boyfriend Billy, who was a senior in the physics department. Billy and I had most of the same classes. Physics and math, they’re very connected.

“I had been years younger than the people in my classes for so long that I never realized how lonely I was until I became friends with them. I know I was probably annoying at times, with my excessive energy at the very least, but they never made a big deal out of it. They didn’t hate me for being different and young, but still breaking the test curve.

“Of course, Dom didn’t care about the curve at all. He was studying language, sign language most of all. He wanted to be a translator. He also speaks German and a little Italian, enough to get around anyway.

“It was the next year, our senior year, and Billy’s too because he stayed and double majored. He said it was for the flexibility, but we all knew he was waiting for Dom. They really loved each other.

“Billy and I had stayed late in the computer lab one night, working on our senior seminars. It wasn’t too late, though, because Dom and Billy were going out. I was going to help Billy get ready. He had the worst taste in clothes, really he did. I always helped him out. Dom even said once that Billy started dressing better when he met me. Teased me that it should be his job.

“The parking lot was deserted and we were walking to the car. I remember that moment clearly, because it wasn’t like the movies, where the music warns you what’s coming next. We were laughing, it was a normal day, both of us happy. We didn’t hear anyone behind us, and after the first blow to my head, I was too stunned to understand exactly what was going on.”

Something dark twisted deep in Orlando’s stomach and he fought to keep his gaze level and breathing steady.

“I remember Billy was yelling. I was on the ground but I couldn’t remember how I got there. It hurt everywhere and I put an arm up to wipe away the blood in my eyes, but something cut into my arm and I cried out. Billy went crazy as he saw that, trying to stay in between them and me, fending them off as best he could, swinging his backpack. He hit one square in the face, and that definitely pissed them off. They went crazy, beating him. His arms were covered in gashes as he tried to fight back.” There was catch in Elijah’s voice. Orlando was holding his breath.

“I could tell he was dead by the way he fell, but they didn’t stop until the silhouette his body made as it rose from the ground didn’t look like his. I think I was trying to crawl over to him at that point, but I was hit on the head again and passed out. Judging by the pictures I saw later of the bruises, they beat me just as badly as they did Billy.

“The nurse told me later, or actually she wrote it, because when I woke up I couldn’t sign yet, that Dom never left my room until I woke a week and a half later. She said it was against regulations, but it allowed them to keep a suicide watch on Dom, so he must have been in pretty bad shape. He even missed Billy’s funeral, although we went and visited him together, later. I asked him why once and he said Billy would have expected him to be there for me.

“The doctors weren’t sure that I would ever wake up, so when I did, my whole family was there. It scared me, even as drugged as I was. I thought they were there to say goodbye. Dom was there, though, so I was able to go back to sleep. It took me several days to realize that my hearing was gone. My ears were ringing, so I thought that the drugs and the blows to the head were messing with me, that once the ringing stopped I’d be able hear again. I didn’t believe it for a long time until Dom brought in a bunch of my favorite cds, and I couldn’t hear them. I couldn’t hear anything.

“The doctors decided finally after endless test that they weren’t sure what was wrong, but that after massive head injuries, these things can happen. I spent a year, learning sign language and how to live, disabled. Dom never left my side. He really believes that he was meant to meet me and take care of me, that his career choice was fate. Dom believes in that stuff. I’m too angry still to think about it like that.

“When I turned eighteen, I moved here to attend grad school and Hannah came with me. She had taken care of me while I was in the hospital, listened to nightmares I couldn’t tell Dom because it was Billy, dying again in my head. She learned sign language and smuggled in fast food until I was allowed to be an outpatient. She moved her senior year of high school to come here with me.

“The investigation into who did it outed me to my mom and sister. My brother Zach already knew, but he’d never let on. My mom and sister, even after I explained it to them, thought it was because I looked up so much to Billy and Dom, or that, because they were older, had manipulated me into thinking this somehow. Hannah was especially hurt because she had a crush on Dom and learning he and Billy were involved though a police investigation wasn’t the best way to find out.

“So now Hannah tries to pretend I’m straight, as if that will change what happened. And she still hasn’t forgiven Dom, although I think that her anger is really at whoever did it. They never found them. It also didn’t help that she caught Dom and Dave making out on the couch once. Salt in a wound, or something.

“I still have nightmares, but they don’t come near as often. Hannah still treats me like I’ll break, and I’m not sure what to do with her. It would be easier, if I didn’t know how much she cared. And Dom found Dave, but that’s a different story, with a much happier ending.”

Elijah words ran out and he fell silent. He couldn’t look at Orlando, and worried for a minute that his voice, tired from speaking more than he had in months, hadn’t been enough, like it wasn’t enough for him to hear. Orlando shifted close after a second, however, and held Elijah in careful arms. Orlando tried to kiss the tears off Elijah’s face, but his own fell and took their place, sorrow and pain mingling together on damp cheeks.


	7. Silence (7/9)

Dom crunched another forkful of his avocado salad and watched a frowning Elijah scrape the mayonnaise off his sandwich. He was beginning to think the mayo was Bean’s idea of a practical joke, because not even Bean was dense enough to ignore Elijah’s attitude, but every time Bean got lunch, Elijah’s sandwich had mayo on it.

It was the first chance they’d had to sit all morning. Elijah hadn’t been prepared for his lecture, several students had dropped by to get scheduling advice, and they’d been late to begin with. Dom had a fairly good idea about the last one. _How’d it go last night?_

Elijah snorted and reassembled his now mangled meal. _Took you four and a half hours to ask. I’m impressed. I expected four and a half minutes._ He grinned and took a large bite.

 _Sure, sure. Make fun of your best friend for being concerned about you._

 _Concerned? You’re just after the details!_

 _Too true. So spill it._

Elijah rolled his eyes. _Nothing much to spill. Honestly, do you remember the funk I was in?_

 _Yes. And today you’re funk free. After spending the night at Orlando’s. Amazing coincidence. Seriously, Doodle, your evasion strategy needs help._

 _I told him why I can’t hear._

 _Oh._ They both concentrated on eating for a few seconds. _That story’s definitely a mood killer._

 _Yeah. But he needed to know._

 _And you needed to know that he didn’t scare easy._

 _Guys tend to freak and run when confronted with… me. My reality. What I have to live with. I didn’t feel like getting left just as I was starting to care again._

 _Orlando didn’t flip, did he?_

 _No._ That lovesick smile was back on Elijah’s face. _I woke up still in his arms._ Elijah blushed a little at that and ducked his head. _Anyway, he’s definitely a keeper._

 _Good, Doodle. I was a little afraid you were taking it too fast._

 _I know. I realized last night that I’ve known him less than a week. But it doesn’t feel weird, or forced or anything, with him. It feels right._

 _You think he feels the same way?_

 _Yeah, I do. Last night, I mentioned Billy and…_ Elijah tripped up and stared wide eyed at Dom, realizing what he’d said.

Dom sighed and pushed his salad away, focusing on his friend. _Elijah. You can talk about Billy with me. You can talk about anything with me._

 _But you… I don’t want… You always get so sad when we talk about him._

 _I get sad because it seems like you don’t want to talk about him with me. And that hurts a little, Doodle. We were all so close._ Elijah nodded and Dom decided it was enough. He’d work on it more later, but for now, he didn’t want Elijah to lose his happy. _So. You mentioned Billy._

 _Hannah threw him in my face during our fight and I was telling Orlando about it. I think he got a little jealous._ Elijah giggled at the memory. _It was really cute. Made me feel wanted_.

Dom ruffled Elijah’s hair and laughed at him. _Of course he wants you. Look at you, you’re great._

Elijah batted his eyes and sighed dramatically. _Sorry, Dom. I’m taken._

 _Ha! I knew we’d get to the sordid details!_

Elijah laughed until he was wiping moisture from the corner of his eyes. _Perv._

 _Yup._ Dom took a sip of the drink he’d saved from Elijah’s convulsions. _So what are you going to do with Hannah?_

 _I’ll deal with her tomorrow. She needs to stew another day._

 _Sounds good. We gonna go see Flower after work?_

 _Yeah. Sounds good._

\-----

Viggo stood in the doorway, watching Orlando pack away the metal sculpting tools he’d been using all afternoon. Viggo knocked gently on the open door.

“Come in, Viggo. It’s your studio. And I’ve told you before you’re always welcome.”

“One of these days,” Viggo said with a smile, “It’s not going to be me and you’ll look pretty stupid.”

“Instead of just looking pretty?” Orlando teased.

“Oh, yes. In fact, you must pose for me. Several long, motionless hours in the most uncomfortable chair I can find.”

Orlando shuddered. “No, thanks.” He pulled off thick gloves and pushed sweat damp hair off his face.

“May I?” Viggo asked, approaching the newborn [sculpture](http://www.jimracchi.com/abstract_head.htm) on the table.

“Of course.”

“It’s angry.” Surprise colored Viggo’s voice. He ran a single finger along a rough curve. “Unfinished. Raw.”

“Yes.” Orlando had poured his reaction to Elijah’s story into the sculpture.

Viggo stared at it for some time until Orlando started fidgeting. “I like it.”

“Yeah?” Viggo’s approval always mattered more to Orlando because he knew Viggo understood.

“Yeah. It’s not a typical-Orlando-sculpture. But it’s good.” Viggo stood and stared some more.

Orlando knew from experience that Viggo could stand there all night, so after a few minutes he interrupted. “Vig? Did you need something?”

“Hmm? Oh. Yes. There are two guys downstairs to see you. Liv said to tell you it’s him.”

“Really?” Orlando grimaced at his sweaty, ragged appearance.

“I don’t know what she meant, but she was practically squeeing, you might need to save them from her.”

Orlando was out the door before Viggo finished.

\-----

There were times when Elijah was glad he couldn’t hear, and judging by the expression on Dom’s face as he spoke with Liv, this was one of them. Elijah could practically see the waves of enthusiasm streaming from her body. And what was keeping Orli?

Dom nudged him. _She’s trying to talk to you. Could you at least pretend to pay attention?_

Elijah hid his smile and pasted an attentive look on his face. _Sorry._

A few boring minutes later, Orlando practically stumbled through the doorway, glowing with sweat and beaming at him. Elijah’s heart skipped a beat before doubling its speed, sending all its efforts straight to Elijah’s groin. Orlando reached out and gently traced the curve of his cheek until it was trapped in the corner of Elijah’s widening smile. It was such a simple touch, but to Elijah, it felt more personal and intimate than any overt display.

Liv’s smile grew incandescent. “Is that why he was so spacey?” she asked Dom softly, watching the two men greet each other.

“Oh, yeah,” he replied. “Elijah’s got it bad.”

“Don’t tell anyone I told you, but Orli does, too.” She swallowed a giggle and smacked Orli gently on the arm. “Well? Are you going to introduce me or what?”

“What? Oh, yes, of course. Liv, this is Elijah and Dom. Guys, this is my friend, Liv.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Liv said as she shook their hands. “Elijah, I’ve heard so much about you.” Behind her, Orlando rolled his eyes, but he didn’t mind too much as he caught the pleased expression Elijah quickly hid.

“Liv’s a publicity agent. She runs the studio, sells the art, and does pretty much whatever else needs to be done. She got me set up here.”

“Orli’s very talented. Don’t let him fool you, he’s earned every opportunity he’s gotten.”

“Oh, I won’t argue that. But it doesn’t hurt that my best friend sleeps with the boss.”

“Orli!” Liv smacked him again, blushing prettily. “Don’t be rude. And, besides, I wasn’t sleeping with him at that point.”

“Not for lack of trying, though, huh?”

Liv threw her hands up in defeat, turning to the bemused men watching them. “I don’t know what you see in him!” she cried to Elijah.

 _It’s a mystery, really._

Orli’s face was the picture of shock. “Some boyfriend you are! Aren’t you supposed to defend me?” Elijah gave him his best innocent, I’m-sure-I-don’t-know-what-you-mean face.

“I like him,” Liv announced to Orli.

“Of course you do. He’s making fun of me.”

“Oh, shush. Well, I won’t keep you,” Liv said, ignoring Orlando mumbling ‘too late’ under his breath. “Orlando, don’t forget you’re coming for dinner on Friday. In fact, you’re all invited. Oh! We’ll have a party. And don’t just come as a translator, Dom. You’re welcome to bring a date and join the fun.” With that, she pranced out of the room, the three of them staring after her.

“Lovely girl,” Dom choked out after a second.

“She really is. Just a little over excitable at times. But don’t think she didn’t mean that invitation. She’s all worked up about it now. Probably in there calling a caterer.” Orli laced his fingers together with Elijah’s and tugged him toward the stairs. “C’mon. I’ll show you around.”

\-----

Not even the chaos of Orlando’s apartment was able to take Elijah’s mind off his awareness of Orlando. He tried to ignore the prickling along his neck whenever Orlando passed by, fetching this and that in his home again routine, offering Elijah a drink and to take his coat.

Hypersensitive, he winced as their hands brushed, cursed himself as Orlando noticed. “Lijah, I don’t expect… I mean, if you don’t want to…”

“No, no, I want to.” Elijah hurried to clear the worry and confusion from Orli’s face. “I just don’t want to assume, or presume, or whatever.”

Orli smiled. “No chance of that.” He wrapped Elijah up in his arms, felt the other man relax against him. He lowered his face into spiky, dark hair and breathed deeply before pulling away gently, making sure Elijah could see his mouth before speaking. “You smell good.”

Elijah smirked at him. “Freak. It’s your shampoo I used.”

“Well, no wonder I like it.” Elijah giggled as Orlando buried his nose again. “As I recall, you used my toothpaste, too.”

“Sure did,” Elijah replied and leaned up eagerly into a kiss.

It was tentative and soothing at first, Orli still conscious of Elijah’s nervous behavior from before, until Elijah began to map first lips then the sharp edges of teeth with his tongue. Orli dropped his jaw, inviting, drawing Elijah in with flickering licks of his own. He tilted his head to get better access to the wet tang of Elijah’s mouth, exploring every part he could reach. This wasn’t really Orlando’s style, careful and slow, and a jolt went through him as he realized this wasn’t a random one night stand. There was a reason to take his time and learn, a use for this knowledge in the future.

Elijah’s hands traced the curves of Orli’s throat, collarbones, and shoulders. Blunt fingers tested Orli’s chest, stomach and sides until Elijah found the hem of Orli’s shirt and the bare skin beneath, smooth and warm. He fingered the skin just above the boundary of denim, thumbs sneaking beneath to caress hipbones, and damn if memorizing the arch of them with his mouth wasn’t a top priority. But his mouth was still a little busy at the moment.

Instead, his hands retraced the path beneath cotton, fabric bunching along his wrists as his fingers worked to bare the amazing texture to his eyes. When they broke apart, Orli’s shirt came between them for an instant, and then Orli was half naked and exposed. Elijah pressed an open mouth kiss to the base of Orli’s throat, licked the hollow of a collarbone, caught up in Orlando’s skin until he felt fingers find the top button of his shirt. He raised his head for another kiss to position the buttons in easy reach.

Orlando kissed him thoroughly, undoing the buttons with a minimum of fumbling, anxious for more of Elijah. He ran a large hand over Elijah’s stomach, coming to rest on his waist, the movement opening the shirt further. He could feel the shiver that ran through Elijah at his touch. He pulled back at looked for a moment, at the beauty that was Elijah’s cream skin beneath his tanned fingers. Every part of Orlando screamed out for more, for that striking contrast to be the only definition between their bodies.

“You done this before?” Orlando’s voice was barely audible, but neither man noticed. Even through a haze of lust, Elijah knew what Orli meant.

“Topped. Never bottomed.” Elijah ran his hands along Orlando’s sides again, unable to keep his hands off the other man. “Okay?”

Orlando disengaged Elijah’s hands to slide the shirt down and off Elijah’s shoulders to the ground, forgotten. “Perfect.” Orli laced their fingers together and pulled Elijah toward the bedroom.

Elijah let himself be dragged slightly, using the distance to get a glimpse of the golden expanse of Orli’s back. He frowned as his eyes discovered a long scar along the spine. “What’s this?” He asked, following the mark with a finger of his free hand. Orli shuddered at the sensation.

“An accident when I was younger.” Orli led them through the doorway. “As it turned out, I can’t fly.” He smiled and tugged Elijah closer.

“Was it bad?”

Orlando thought of all the people he’d lied to, all the others that hadn’t even noticed. “They said I wouldn’t walk again.”

Elijah’s breath caught and he turned Orlando around before running his tongue up the scar, causing another shudder through the slim body. He glanced at the inner forearm of his right arm, scarred a matching pink. “It’s a miracle we’re even here.” Elijah buried his face in a shoulder blade, wrapping his arms around Orli and feeling the need to protect him for the first time. Elijah knew then it wouldn’t be as he feared, Orli forced to take care of him. They would take care of each other.

They only stood this way for a few seconds before Orli was squirming back against Elijah, impatient. Elijah gently bit the skin against his mouth. “No,” he whispered, but his hands moved lower, once again teasing the skin bounded by denim. He pressed a series of wet kisses against Orli’s shoulders, undoing the fly and dropping the jeans to the floor. Orlando was trapped between Elijah’s body against his back and Elijah’s hands on the front, one hand wrapped perfectly around his erection, the other caressing any skin it could reach. When the sensations became too much, Orli stepped out of his pants and twirled around, unfastening Elijah’s pants and tugging down ineffectually before climbing into bed, leaving Elijah to finish the job.

Neither could tear their eyes from the other: naked, hard Elijah coming toward Orlando, spread and wanton on the bed.

Elijah crawled up Orli’s body, bent down to kiss him deep. Orlando handed him a foil packet and a small bottle of lube. Elijah’s mouth quirked at Orli’s impatience, and he folded one of Orli’s legs up to rest against his chest. “I can roll over,” Orlando offered, knowing that could be easier.

Elijah shook his head. “Need to see your face.” He pushed a slick finger into Orli unexpectedly, having put Orli’s momentary distraction to good use, twisted and smirked at the shock then pleasure that chased across Orli’s face. He added another finger, watching Orli’s reactions. “Yeah?” Elijah asked.

“God, yes.” Orli answered, riding the fingers inside of him. “More.” Elijah’s fingers found the tiny nub of nerves buried in Orlando and he stroked across it, a shiver running through him at the pleasure of the man beneath him. Three fingers now and Orli was frantic, breath hitching, wanting Elijah inside of him. “Please!” he begged, unable to tell if Elijah understood.

He must have, though, as the fingers were suddenly gone and Elijah slid into him as far as he could, stopping when he was in to give Orlando time to adjust. Orli thrashed under him, trying to get him to move, legs wrapping around Elijah’s waist. Elijah drank in the sight a second before pulling back and thrusting in hard. Orli’s mouth moved in a constant litany, but Elijah was too focused to even wish to hear it. He pounded into Orli and when Orlando’s heat clenching around him became too much, he freed a hand from Orli’s hair to stroke the erection trapped between their bodies. At his touch, Orlando screamed out and came, his whole body locking up around Elijah, dragging the other man to orgasm inside him, a broad wrench that rippled pleasure through him.

“Holy fuck.” Orlando said after a minute, breathing like a swimmer coming up for air. Elijah pulled out and they moaned at both the sensation and the loss. Elijah tossed the condom away, mentally noting where it fell so he could pick it up later.

He let out a shaky chuckle. “Damn. If that’s what happens when I use your toothpaste, I’m switching brands.”

Orlando cuffed him gently and laughed. He shifted Elijah’s weight slightly, already drifting off to sleep. “We’re gonna be sticky in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Elijah sighed happily. “You feel okay?”

“Better than okay. I feel well-fucked and drowsy.”

Elijah laughed again and then settled down, loving that falling asleep with Orlando was becoming a familiar feeling.


	8. Silence (8/9)

Orlando surfaced to slap the alarm off. God, he hated alarms. Yesterday, the alarm scared him and sent him flailing right out of bed, which Elijah’d thought hysterical and laughed so hard Orli thought he might need medical intervention to stop the hyperventilating.

He roused Elijah for work, watching the pale form disappear into the bathroom. Orli resisted the urge to join him. Elijah couldn’t be late for work again.

In fact, he should probably pick up some breakfast food in case Elijah stayed over again. Bagels. With lots of cream cheese. Now that was a thought to get him over his alarm-ridden morning. And didn’t Elijah drink coffee? He should ask Dom. That way he could surprise Elijah.

Orli had just started drifting back off to sleep when Elijah reemerged, clean and dressed. Elijah sat on the edge of the bed and gave him a good morning kiss. “Morning, sleepyhead. You staying in there all day?”

“Maybe.” Orli stretched and yawned, tilting his head at Elijah. “You coming back after work?”

“No, Orli. Sorry. I need to go home and deal with Hannah. And I’m running low on clothes,” Elijah explained and ran a hand through Orli’s tousled curls.

“Don’t apologize. That’s important. The Hannah bit, I mean, not the clothes. I prefer you naked.”

Elijah smirked at him. “I bet. I’m pretty sure that showing up to school naked will jeopardize any chance of making tenure, though.”

“Just as well. I never said that I wanted to share your nakedness. Especially not with all those undergrad girls lurking around.” Orli pulled Elijah in for another kiss. He really didn’t want Elijah to leave. “You should go.”

Elijah really didn’t want to leave. “Yeah.” Elijah kissed him again, then once more. He got up and headed for the door. “I’ll see you later, Orli.”

“Good luck with Hannah. I’ll be around if you need me.”

Elijah flashed him a grateful smile. “Thanks.” Then he was gone.

Orli lay there for a while, thinking of Elijah and bagels and nothing in particular. He’d been right to believe he wouldn’t be able to forget Elijah the next morning. Elijah’d been all he could think about for some time now.

When he finally crawled out of bed, he grimaced at the state of the sheets. And himself, for that matter. He’d been right about the stickiness, too.

\-----

Hannah was asleep on the couch when he got home, but she woke up as he walked into the room. She looked terrible. Her normally styled hair was in complete disarray and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

He sat down next to her on the couch and brushed some of the used tissues to the floor. He looked at the white wads littering the ground and remembered how their mom had always come in to wake them, saying she’d found snow and getting them to laugh no matter how miserable they felt.

Elijah was tired of being angry.

 _I was afraid you wouldn’t come back,_ she said after a minute.

 _Of course I was. Even at the point where I didn’t want to, I knew I’d come back eventually._

 _Oh._

 _Hannah. What do you want?_ She looked a little confused by the question, whether because she didn’t understand or because it wasn’t what she expected, Elijah didn’t know. _You’re graduating in a few months. What do you want?_

 _That’s not important right now._

 _Yes it is_ , Elijah interrupted her. _Please tell me. I want to know._

 _I’ve been offered a position in a publishing company in New York. It’s an amazing opportunity._ Her whole face lit up just talking about it, the genuine smile undoing much of the harm from the previous few days. _One of my friends is moving there to work for a financial company. We’ve been thinking about getting an apartment together._

Elijah couldn’t believe he hadn’t already asked her this, that she hadn’t already told him. _Hannah! That’s wonderful!_

 _Really?_

 _Of course, really! Have you told Mom?_ Hannah shook her head. _She’s gonna flip! Why haven’t you told anyone?_

But Hannah couldn’t seem to answer him. They sat on the couch, side by side, not looking at each other.

 _How did we get this fucked up?_

 _I don’t know. But I don’t like it._

 _Me neither._ Elijah sighed, heavily. _Do you think we can fix it?_

 _God, I hope so, Elijah. I can’t imagine what would happen if we couldn’t. I keep thinking back to when we were happy here, and this just isn’t it._

 _Okay. Let’s try a few things. First of all, Hannah, I’m sorry. I think I’ve given us both a world of hurt by taking advantage of you. You do so much for me. I’ve forgotten that lately. Secondly, I’m gay. This is me, coming out to you for, like, the twenty-seven hundredth time._ Hannah laughed, and he smiled at her. _One of these times, you’re going to have to accept it._

 _Oh, Elijah, I have. I accepted that a long time ago. But it’s just so much easier sometimes to pretend that none of this ever happened, that you’re who I remember from before. I’m so sorry, that’s a horrible thing to do to you. And it’s bad for me as well. And, Lij, I am so sorry about the things I said. But you were acting weird, and I started to think I couldn’t leave you, that I’d have to give up the job. I worry about you a little, you know._

 _A little?_ Hannah laughed again and pushed him. _Listen, Hannah. I really can take care of myself. You giving up that job for me was never, **never** an option. I would never forgive myself if I kept you from doing something you loved._

 _I know._ They sat there in comfortable silence for awhile. There was still a lot between them they would have to work out, Elijah knew. But it felt like a step in the right direction, which stood out starkly against where they’d been drifting lately.

 _Are we going to be okay?_

 _Yes, I think we will be. But only after you tell me everything about this boy you’ve met._ Elijah relaxed back into the couch, thinking he might have just gotten his sister back.

 _Sure. Right after you call Mom and tell her about the job._

 _Well, I’m not doing that until I shower. If she sees me like this, she really will flip out, and not in a good way._

 _Good plan. And, Hannah? You ought to think about forgiving Dom. None of it was his fault._

She nodded and went to take a shower while Elijah scrounged the kitchen for something to eat.

\-----

They owned one house phone, a videophone, and its sole purpose was to call their mother about once a week. Elijah glanced at it as he set slightly burnt grilled cheese sandwiches on the table. Hopefully, Hannah’s news would occupy Mom’s attention and Elijah would be left alone.

Not that he didn’t love his mother, but she was a master of manipulation and left Elijah tied in emotional knots at the end of each call. He’d finally untangled the last major snare in them just a few minutes ago and was hoping for a good night’s sleep before obtaining more.

Hannah walked in then, hair damp and smelling faintly of coconuts. She raised an eyebrow at the sandwiches. _I thought you said you could take care of yourself._

 _I might have to buy a recipe book._

 _More like learn the numbers of all those take-out restaurants around here. But I’m too hungry to care. Thank you._ Elijah smiled and passed her a jar of pickles.

When they’d finished eating, Elijah picked up the plates and Hannah dialed their mom’s number. It rang four times, and just as Hannah decided she wasn’t there, her face appeared.

“Hannah?”

“Hello, Mom.” Hannah spoke and signed. Their mother had never gotten as good at sign language as her kids, although she had studied it aggressively.

“You normally call on Wednesday. Did something happen? Something happened. Where’s Elijah? Oh, God, do I need to be there?” Elijah knew exactly how their mother’s voice was raising in panic, although he couldn’t hear it.

He stepped in view of the small camera, smiling. _Nothing but good news, Mom._ He sat back as Hannah told her about the job, his mother asking question after question until he stopped paying close attention, mind wandering off to wherever Orli was, without him.

He jerked up as Hannah kicked him under the table, looked up into a smile he hadn’t seen in a long time. It was the smile that had convinced him to climb that tree in middle school, resulting in his first trip to the hospital. The one that she’d worn the entire time they’d painted Zach’s room with poster paint. The one that said, ‘I am evil and enjoying myself far too much at your expense.’

“Mom, Elijah has good news, too.”

“Really? What is it?” His mother smiled at him, waiting.

 _Nothing, Mom. It’s nothing. But Hannah’s is cause to celebrate, isn’t it?_ It was really too bad they’d just worked out their problems, because Hannah was going to have to die.

“Oh, of course, honey. But I want to hear about you, too. Tell me what’s going on.”

Elijah blushed and glared at Hannah. She giggled and replied for him. “He’s too shy to say, Mom. Elijah’s got a boyfriend!”

Elijah watched his mother’s face switch through confusion to exasperation to carefully blank, too fast to see unless you knew what to look for. It wasn’t good news as far as his mother was concerned. He sighed.

“That’s certainly news.” His mother agreed. “You’ll have to tell me about it later, though. Someone just knocked on the door. I love you both. And congratulations, Hannah! I am so proud of you!” She waved and disconnected.

They both sat in stunned silence. _So there is a way to get her off the phone,_ Elijah mused. _I guess I’ll just have to still be gay when she calls back. This could seriously cut down on our phone bill._ Hannah elbowed him in the ribs and laughed.

 _I thought she might take it better coming from me. But I guess that didn’t go so well._

Elijah shrugged, ignoring her giggles. _She took it better than you,_ he pointed out.

 _You’re very calm._

 _It’s nothing I didn’t expect. And what’s she going to do to me from Iowa? The scariest part of the whole conversation was when she mentioned visiting._ Hannah laughed in agreement.

\-----

Elijah watched Orli sleep from the doorway of his room. It was very late, but Hannah had finally sent him over after he’d gotten out of bed and accidentally woken her for the third time.

Elijah stripped off his clothes and tried to slip under the covers without waking Orli, but the other man stirred and pulled Elijah against him. “Everything okay?” There was just enough moonlight for Elijah to see his lips.

“Everything’s great.”

“Couldn’t stay away, huh?”

“My bed was very empty.” He stuck a chilled nose against Orli’s neck. “And cold.” Elijah buried his head and breathed in Orli’s scent. He’s never felt more safe than with Orlando wrapped around him. “Orli,” and it might be a mistake, but it wouldn’t be the worst he’d ever made, not even close, and he was done with secrets and avoiding and “I love you.”

And Orlando’s body locked up around his, instant tension that transferred itself to Elijah and he knew suddenly that it would be the worst mistake he’d ever made and Orli was moving away from him and the pain of loss settle heavy in his stomach, familiar and dense.

He winced away from the sudden lights. Orli’s hands gripped him, lifting his face. “You love me?” Orli asked, smiling, and Elijah felt lightheaded with relief, all the weight and fear breaking and rising out of him like carbonation bubbles. He nodded. “God, Elijah, I love you, too. So much.” Elijah stared at him and didn’t move, so Orli said it again for good measure. “I love you.”

The world tilted and Orli was pinned on his back with Elijah smiling down at him, crazy happy. “You scared me!” Elijah accused, and kissed him fiercely even as the remains of adrenaline and panic died down.

Orli kissed his apology, letting tongue and taste and breathe convey his remorse better than words ever could. “Make love to me,” Orli whispered when they broke apart.

So Elijah did, slow and deep, until Orli was scrabbling beneath him, crying out with his need to come, voice cracking. Elijah memorizing his expressions until thinking was too much, his brain shut down and everything shattered.

\-----

Orli came back to himself slowly, thoughts rolling through his brain like molasses, dismayed to find he couldn’t move. His eyelids rose lazily and he saw Elijah still stretched out on top of him. That was probably why, then.

Elijah’s head was resting against his neck, lips on the join of his jaw and throat. Lips and teeth and tongue in a swirling, sucking pattern and, wait, sucking?

“Gah! Elijah!” Orli pushed him off and sat up, hand rubbing at the wet, tender spot. “I don’t believe this! You gave me a hickie!”

Elijah smiled at him. Orli started to get up, but Elijah caught him. “Don’t leave. You can admire it in the morning. Or later in the morning,” he corrected himself, glancing at the clock.

“Admire it!” Orli choked. “What is your damage?”

Elijah just kept smiling, arms around Orli’s waist until Orli turned off the lights and settled back down. “Is the alarm set?” Elijah asked.

“Yes.” Orli fingered the mark again. “What were you thinking?”

Elijah shifted closer, arms squeezing tight for a second. “Mine,” he answered, pressed his lips to Orli’s temple and drifted off happily to sleep.


	9. Silence (9/9)

“Fuck, yes, harder!” Orli growled, braced against a shower wall and panting in the water soaked air. Elijah pounded, drove into him, and it threw him beyond remembering that Elijah couldn’t hear him.

Lij got the message anyway, in the way Orli’s body arched to impale itself, in the subtle shifting of long legs to give him even more access. He anchored himself by gripping Orli’s hipbones, quickly becoming one of his favorite parts of Orli’s body.

It was fierce and fast and fucking gorgeous, and Orli’s muscles were melting with the heat and red spangled at the edges of his vision, so close, but not quite, not quite enough. He needed, wanted, wasn’t sure what –

Elijah bit into his shoulder and Orli screamed and came, coating the wall then slumping against it for balance as Elijah continued to pump into him, movements growing jagged then Elijah came as well, buried inside Orli.

Elijah pulled out gently and opened and closed the door quickly to toss the condom. His tongue smoothed over the indentations in Orli’s shoulder from his teeth, and the sensation sent a shudder through Orli’s frame. Elijah guided them both into the heated spray and started massaging soap into Orli’s skin.

Orli wrapped his arms around Elijah’s neck, legs still wobbly, falling in to taste soap and skin along Elijah’s jaw.

“This would be easier if you’d help,” Elijah observed through a smile.

“Do you have to go to work?”

Elijah laughed at Orli’s pout. “Yes. And you probably should, too. See if Liv needs any help with the dinner tonight.”

“Yeah,” Orli sighed, ducking under the water to rinse.

\-----

 _Are you sure we can’t get out of this?_

 _I just rang the doorbell, Dom. I’m pretty sure._

 _I hate dinner parties._

“That’s just because you don’t know how to behave,” Dave teased him.

 _He should know how. He’s taken etiquette classes as part of training to be a translator. Billy and I always said it was like he was training to be a high-class whore more than a_ – Dom cut him off with a well-aimed elbow. Elijah caught the arm and pulled, one foot moving to trip Dom up in a move that quickly escalated the conversation to a full-out scuffle.

The door opened a few seconds later, and Orlando raised both eyebrows at the sight. “So this is a frequent thing?” he asked Dave, who was ignoring the men beside him. Elijah had Dom in a headlock.

“Yes. Yes, it is,” Dave answered shortly.

“Okay.” Orli nudged Elijah’s shin with his foot, and Elijah released Dom immediately, smiling sheepishly at Orli. “Come on in,” Orli invited them as Dom rearranged his jacket.

 _I won._ Dom signed as they walked in the door.

 _Keep dreaming._ Elijah retorted before turning his attention fully onto Orli.

“You’re never going to believe who’s here.”

 _Who?_ Orli pointed across the room. Both Dom and Elijah’s jaws dropped. _Is that Bean?_

 _There’s no way._

 _Bean? At a party?_

 _He’s not holding a dry erase marker._

 _He’s smiling. Did you know he smiled?_

 _No. And is that a girl with him? Bean has a girl?_

 _I swear, if I could hear, there’d be Twilight Zone music playing._

 _No joke, I think there is._

 _I’m a little afraid._

 _Yeah._

Orli smirked at them. “I’ll go tell Liv you’re here.” He slipped into the hallway just as Bean looked up and saw them.

“Wood? Dom?”

 _Why doesn’t anyone ever use my last name?_

 _Monaghan is a mouthful._ Behind them, Dave snorted out a laugh.

“What are you two doing here?” The blonde standing next to him elbowed his side. “I mean, what a pleasant surprise.”

 _I think that’s the longest I’ve ever heard him talk without referring to math,_ Dom marveled.

“This is Miranda. She and Liv went to college together. Miranda, this is–”

“Dom Monaghan, Elijah Wood and Dave Wenham,” Dom interrupted to say, pointing to each of them in turn.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Miranda said politely.

“Dr. Wood is also a professor in the math department,” Sean explained. “I’m afraid I haven’t met Mr. Wenham before.”

“Please, call me Dave. I’m here with Dom.”

“You are?” Sean asked. His eyes snapped between Elijah and Dom. “I thought…” Miranda giggled at the confusion on Sean’s face.

“It’s alright. Common mistake among straight guys,” Dom replied.

“Gay guys, too,” Orli spoke up, having returned with Liv. “The night I met Elijah, I though I’d put my foot in it.”

 _You were drunk,_ Elijah excused him.

“Another common thing,” Liv joked and smiled at Orli’s playful hurt expression and the easy laughter among her guests. “I’m so glad you all came. Dinner’s almost ready. Let me pry Viggo away from whatever it is he’s doing. You know him, I’ll probably have to make sure he’s wearing shoes, as well.” Orli chuckled, knowing Viggo’s hatred of footwear, as Liv swept away to find him.

Orli caught Elijah’s attention as Miranda turned to make small talk with Dave. _How was your day?_ Elijah’s face lit up. Orlando really needed to learn more sign language.

 _Pretty boring, actually. I missed you._

“I missed you, too. Liv drove me crazy stressing about stupid little details.”

“I can’t imagine,” Dom said.

Orli glanced at him, a little confused. “He hadn’t said anything yet.”

Dom shrugged. “That’s what he was thinking.”

Orli looked back at Elijah, who shrugged as well. _I didn’t see what he said, but probably._

Orli rolled his eyes. “I only want to date one of you.”

Dom just grinned. “Nice hickie.”

Orli covered the spot with one hand, glaring at both of them. “Liv drove me crazy about this all day, too. You’re in big trouble,” Orli warned Elijah, ignoring the wide, innocent eyes.

“Promise?” Dom asked.

Orli raised an eyebrow at Elijah, who was frowning at Dom. _You know me too well. And I think we need to review the definition of ‘translating’._

Liv and Viggo appeared at that moment, breaking up what Orlando suspected was the beginning of another catfight. They all walked into the dining room, which was set with beautiful dishes that could only be Orli’s.

The food was amazing. Orli knew that Liv was a good cook, but she’d out done herself this time, determined to make everything wonderful because it was the first dinner she’d made for Elijah. Orli’d have to buy her flowers to thank her.

He’d have to thank her for choosing fruit as the dessert, too. Watching Elijah eat strawberries had to be the captivating thing he’d ever seen. He didn’t even stop looking after Elijah noticed him staring. He perched his head on one hand to reveal more of his neck, one finger ghosting over Elijah’s mark. He caught Elijah’s eye and mouthed ‘mine’, watching Elijah flush slightly.

Suddenly, Orli couldn’t wait until they got out of there.

\-----

The instant Orli’s apartment door closed, Elijah was all over him, hands stripping off clothes and dragging him toward the bedroom, mouth locked against his own, presenting him with the opportunity to chase the flavor of strawberries and wine.

Orli was naked and about to be pushed down on the bed when he stopped Elijah, grinning at the hazy, lust-filled expression Elijah was wearing. Impatient, Elijah reached out but Orli batted the hand away and pulled off Elijah’s jacket then shirt. He grabbed the offending hand and sucked two fingers into his mouth, the twirl of his tongue drawing a low moan from Elijah.

Orli pulled the fingers out, tasted the center of Elijah’s palm and down to the delicate skin on the inside of one wrist. He trapped the pulse point between his teeth for a few seconds, before backing off and blowing on the now tingling patch of skin, a shiver running through Elijah. The chill of the apartment contrasted with the wet heat of Orli’s mouth, and Elijah couldn’t help the tremble in his body as Orli explored his arm and repeated the process on the inside of his elbow before moving higher.

“Fuck, Orli, what’re you doing?” Elijah gasped as Orli tested firm muscle with his tongue.

Orli’s eyes were dark as he pulled off one shoulder long enough for Elijah to watch him say, “Mapping your body with my tongue.” The words twisted deep in Elijah’s groin and Orli had to support him when he turned to give Orli access to his back.

Orli placed tiny kitten licks on the back of Elijah’s neck, watching with pleasure the shiver that followed his tongue and breath. He circled each knob of Elijah’s spine, firm pressure down the long line of his torso, blowing on the small of Elijah’s back when he reached the waistline of Elijah’s pants. His tongue darted into a gap between skin and fabric for a second, causing a gratifying hitch of Elijah’s hips.

He worked his way back up in long, flowing sweeps of his tongue to trace the muscles on each side of Elijah’s spine, paying special attention to his shoulder blades, imagining the slightest change in taste as they flexed against his mouth. Orli paused to pull Elijah against him, his erection grinding into Elijah’s ass as he bit Elijah’s shoulder in the exact place Elijah’d bit him that morning. He heard Elijah’s gasp of recognition as he formed the matching bite mark.

Orli turned Elijah back around and started on the other arm, paying attention to the winding scar as he moved up a second time toward Elijah’s shoulders. He caught the stronger pulse point of Elijah’s neck this time, amused that the beat sped up as he increased the pressure. Orli tasted the dimple at the base of Elijah’s throat, concentrating on the nuances of flavor in Elijah’s skin. He licked across the depression below the collarbone, made his way to Elijah’s nipple and swiped his tongue across it. Elijah caught his breath, and the small disk hardened instantly. Orli paused and tasted it again, but didn’t linger as he moved on to the other side.

He couldn’t resist Elijah’s full lips, and kissed him deeply but briefly before starting back to Elijah’s chest, and Elijah fancied he could taste himself on Orli’s tongue. Elijah jerked as Orli’s tongue stabbed at the other nipple, pushing into the sensation even as Orli progressed down past the lowest ribs to the rippling muscles of Elijah’s stomach. He traced each shift and variation until he had worked down to Elijah’s belly button. His tongue swirled around it and over the edge, Elijah’s knees practically giving way at the sensation of Orli’s tongue inside him.

Elijah was held up as the rest of his clothes were stripped off, and he collapse onto the bed, Orli’s attention melting him into an Elijah-shaped puddle of pleasure. Orli got him to crawl up so that his head was among the pillows and rolled him over before crawling back down to Elijah’s ankles.

Orli licked his way up Elijah’s legs: protruding ankle bone, the ticklish backs of Elijah’s knees, dense thighs and the line where those thighs met Elijah’s perfect ass. He spread Elijah wider as went up and fought against his growing urgency. He licked the underside of Elijah’s cock, a familiar taste, and sucked Elijah’s balls gently, smiling at the moans tumbling from Elijah’s mouth.

He licked firmly at the puckered muscle Elijah’s spread legs exposed, stopping at the broken, surprised sound that left Elijah’s mouth only to twist into another moan of pleasure as he ground his cock into the mattress trying to get away. Orli tried it again and once more, Elijah starting to whimper and push into the touch. Orli blew and Elijah’s body locked up in pleasure, something related to a sob escaping his mouth. Orli kissed and licked, driven by the sounds pouring from Elijah’s mouth, then slowly easing his tongue inside. He pushed in again, relaxing the tight muscle. It didn’t taste very good, but Orli was so turned on at this point, he hardly noticed as he pushed in again deeper, still deeper. The butterfly brushes of Orli’s tongue inside Elijah wrenched him apart and he came, intense like he’d never known, tears streaming down his face in reaction.

Orli held him until he came back to something like coherency, managing by will alone not to get off on the sight of Elijah collapsed and boneless in pleasure. “Orli,” Elijah, whispered, voice hoarse and sore. “Orli, please. Want you inside me. Please.”

Orli rode out the wave of lust Elijah’s words caused before responding. “Doodle, it can hurt, you know that. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Trust you, Orli. Please? It felt so good. Want you to do it for real.” Orli worried his bottom lip in his teeth and felt his resistance crumbling. He reached for the tube and a condom, only to hesitate halfway there.

“You sure, Doodle?” Elijah spilt onto his back and pulled his legs up with effort.

“God, yes, Orli. Please.” Orli snagged the supplies.

“Stop me if it feels bad. Promise?”

“Promise,” Elijah breathed out. Orli prepared Elijah thoroughly, looking up every now and then to make sure Elijah hadn’t drifted off to sleep because he was so relaxed. Three fingers and Elijah sighed approval as Orli nudged his prostate. “Please, Orli. Now,” he begged.

Orli positioned himself and slid inside, eyes darting between Elijah’s face and the connection between their bodies. “Oh, God…” Elijah gasped, breath and voice fracturing. There was pain, like when you try to stretch past where your limbs are used to, familiar and fading pain, nothing compared to the feeling and knowledge of Orli inside of him, taking him. “Oh my fucking God…” broke past his throat, along with, “Move, Orli. Please.”

It didn’t take Orli long to come once he started rocking forward into Elijah’s body, stretched thin by waiting so long and the sheer tightness of Elijah’s body around him. Six, seven tentative thrusts, and he was lost, chest, groin, throat exploding in orgasm.

They stayed entangled together, exhausted, until the phantom pins-and-needles feeling left Orli’s legs and he was able to move off of Elijah and fall face down next to him, dragging Elijah close enough to kiss with the last of his strength before they both drowned in sleep, spent.

\-----

Orli and Elijah lay together on the couch of Elijah’s living room, listening to Hannah make popcorn, butter flavoring the air. Orli leaned over and snagged a kiss, still wishing that they’d stayed in bed, but the surprise of Hannah’s warm acceptance mostly making up for the trouble of waking.

Elijah snuggled closer and deepened the kiss, laughing when a bowl of popcorn was shoved rudely at them.

“What’s the rule about necking on the couch?” Hannah teased, settling into an armchair and starting the movie.

Orli’s arm went around him and Elijah smiled at his boyfriend. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too, Doodle,” Orlando whispered back, lips pressing against his temple for a second.

Hannah threw a piece of popcorn at them, laughing when it stuck in Orli’s curls and had to be rescued by Elijah, who tossed it back at Hannah but missed spectacularly.

He settled against Orli, comfortable and warm, head on Orli’s shoulder, ready to watch the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/often_adamanta/58641.html).


End file.
